


Love Song

by FoxThatCriesForTheMoon



Series: A Different Yuugi [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxThatCriesForTheMoon/pseuds/FoxThatCriesForTheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi has had a very hard life after Atem stayed in the present. Find out why and what happened to him. Atem/Yuugi if you really squint. Y/M/M, B/R Very much rated M, for violent and sexual reasons. Read it and make your decisions! Atem is very OOC, but it was needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Song

**Mother!  
You're holding my heart, screaming**.

He told him how he felt about him, gave him his heart on a silver platter, his love out in the open, just sitting there. Atem had the gall to look shocked. It was as if the entire year of nothing but sexual innuendo, games, escapades, looks- hell, even actions meant nothing. Yuugi knew that they went on a few 'dates' and everything. They even lived together under the same roof- but he at least expected Atem to say 'Yuugi, let's just be fuck buddies.' Not, 'Yuugi, I'm moving out. Anzu offered me a room at her house. I don't love you; never have, never will. Just like Ryou, you're extremely weak, pathetic, a waste of time and a waste of space. Everything this past year was just a game,  _you_  were a game- just like your name.'

**MotherFucker!  
They left me broken, bleeding.**

After his complete and utter humiliation, Yuugi ran away from Atem, tears in his eyes. He knew he was never going to be the same again. He was on his way to his apartment that he shared with Atem, Ryou, Malik, and- amazingly enough, Bakura and Marik, when he was pulled into an allyway and was beaten, broken, bloodied, bruised, raped, and left for dead. Thankfully someone saw and called for an ambulance. But that wasn't even half of it. Nor was it the worst part. No, that was to come six months later...

**Son of!  
The man you loved and left for...**

The next time Yuugi saw Atem, they were walking through an abandoned park when they ran into each other. Atem, now fully consumed by his darkness with the help of one Mazaki Anzu, smirked at how alone and afraid his hikari looked and is. It had been six months since they last saw each other, and Atem had the most perfect gift for his Light. Silently Atem pulled out his switchblade he got from Anzu as a welcome home present that he kept on his person at all times if he didn't feel like using his Shadow Magic. He felt a shivering thrill at the plans he had for disassembling his Light. To him, Yuugi was a tool that had served his purpose and now it was time to get rid of it. His stupid hikari didn't know how close he was to feeling Death's cold embrace.

**The son of a bitch  
Who tried to show me Death's Door**

He never finished carving into Yuugi's pearly white skin because someone interrupted him by throwing three knives, all of them hitting their marks. He had a guess at who threw them as he watched in shock and pain as he watched the blood flow from the wounds, mentally cursing himself for not putting up blocks when his attention was focused as he was dying. Apparently Ryou wasn't as weak as he thought.  
Yuugi almost didn't make it out of the park alive. He lost about 75% of his blood and about a fourth of his skin had been flayed off while the rest had been cut so that the blood would seep out of the cuts, giving a grostique meaning to the words there, 'Stupid little light, he was weak and a foolish little boy. Now he shall pass on into the afterlife and his soul shall be devoured'. He was so sick of being seen as weak; he also hated it when they were right.

**Everything's eliminated.  
Everything is dedicated.**

During Yuugi's stay at the hospital, all of his old housemates showed up, nearly giving Yuugi a heart attack. They all disappeared about a week after... THAT. The police never found out what happened to them so the case went cold; unsolved and put on a shelf to collect dust, left to be forgotten for a few decades. But seeing them now, he thought he was either dreaming or dead, although he hoped he was dead. Everyone assumed that they had died and their bodies reduced to ash and dust...  
"Yuugi, you're safe for now. Atem is forever paying for what he has done in both Ancient Egypt and in modern Japan. He will no longer bother you. For now though, just rest and get better. We will be seeing you again, my friend. You're never alone." After that, Yuugi did what Bakura told him to; he rested, he ate, he slept, and he got better. And he thought. His innocence was long gone- the last shred he did have had died when Atem tried to kill him. He was no longer pure of heart, mind, body, or soul He dedicated himself to learning magick once he was released, better preparing himself so that his life was never threatened like that again. He found a good teacher by the name of Shaadi, who visited him in his dreams so that the rest of his time isn't taken up.

**My belief destroyed my hatred?  
Never get what's overrated.**

Something died that day in Yuugi, it was a vital part of who he was. The light that was Motou Yuugi had been exterminated, blown out, no longer there with no hope of ever returning. He became that which he never liked- a person with a very dark outlook on life. He had been hurt too many times, seen the ugliness of the world faster than he could try to deny the bad and look for the good. But then again, wasn't being purely light overrated in the first place?

**Love song for the dear departed,  
Head-stones for the broken hearted.**

The last time Motou Yuugi cried was when he friends went missing and then after a few months of nothing but pure investigations and the case went to a folder called 'Unsolved Cases', never to be revisited unless there was a break in the case. His friends were assumed to be dead so there was a funeral, but it was a closed casket since their bodies were somewhere on this Ra forsaken planet, never to be properly buried. After the service, after the empty caskets were placed six feet underground and dirt covered the empty boxes, after everyone left, Yuugi sang. He remembered when they would all sing to each other when one of them was feeling depressed and this was his way of saying that he'll see them later because they never said goodbye. He didn't leave their gravesite that night- he didn't want to be left alone after his Kaa-san and Jii-san died. His friends were the only people he had left, and now they, too, were gone.

**Hours to kill**  
Or flowers to steal.  
Headtrip for the mortal earthbound.  
One sip of the blood that I found. 

Six more months had passed after Yuugi's trip to the hospital, he ran into Marik on his way to their apartment (he hated to call it his own). For a few seconds he thought that he went crazy because he saw one of his 'dead' friends. He never thought that they would be alive still, and then he suddenly remembered his dream back at the hospital when he thought he was crazy. He shook it off, as well as his feelings and he was just about to curse Marik to hell before the blonde spoke.  
"Soon, my friend. You'll understand everything soon." And then he disappeared. As if  _that_  wasn't cryptic enough… He didn't know that his mortal days were numbered, didn't know that soon wasn't a matter of weeks, hours, minutes, months, or even years, but a matter of  _days_  that he'll get the confusing message. He never saw it coming.  
Three days later after Marik's ominous words, Yuugi was yet again attacked, but this time he managed to severely hurt his attacker. He didn't see who it was, but they were in his house and in his kitchen- of all places. The attacker was a brunet with blueish grey eyes and was trying to kill Yuugi, but didn't succeed. They limped off and Yuugi fell to his kitchen floor, but not before reaching for the Tomato jucie he poured earlier that morning before he forgot that he was going to be late. When he noticed what it was, it was already too late; it was already down his throat. It wasn't Tomato juice or grape juice nor any kind of juice, it was the blood of his attacker. Yuugi couldn't think of asking his unspoken question because he suddenly blacked out.

**Lying here.**  
I'm dying here.  
As in!  
Obituaries rain down. 

Five years later, the death toll rose from at least 20 people a year to well over 52, that's at least one death a week. The world has been flipped on its axis. No longer were the unsolved cases unsolved, no longer were the oppressed remaining so. The vampires once again ruled the earth after a three millenia self-imposed exile. There aren't many of them left, about 50 in each province or country all around the world. They policed themselves as well as the humans, sending out Hunters who didn't needlessly kill both species. On each continent there was a counsel who governed their territory and then they had a representitive to meet each other once every half year to discuss things, bring news, give ideas about different things, lend support, and other things so that nothing goes amiss. The Hunters had five vampires in each unit, 14 units in all, on the seven continents. They answered only to the representitve. And the leader of the Asian sect was one Motou Yuugi, no longer weak or fragile; no, he was one of the strongest vampires around because of what has been done to him.

**In sodomy (It's okay?)  
We're laying naked, face down.**

A single set of moans were heard, another lone set of screaming, and one set of chuckling were heard one night. Three lovers, two twins, were one the bed as one lover was getting double the assault as his lovers prepared his body for his undead birthday present. Yuugi always wanted to what it was like to take and be taken at the same time. He screamed as he shot his creamy essence down Malik's throat who moaned at the sudden tangy sourness in his mouth while Marik was almost done making sure his asshole was thoroughly lubricated and stretched, pausing to chuckle at the highly erotic scene that had just played out. The screaming stopped right before Yuugi had roughly thrown Malik on his hands and knees before diving into the deliciously tight and wet heat that was his lover, watching as the vermilion blood of the vampire stain the sheets below from multiple lacerations caused by the knives that came as a gift from one of the families before they died and the blood from two sets of identical puncture wounds on each side of Malik's neck. Marik had to stop himself before diving into Yuugi. Instead he rubbed his cockhead right against Yuugi's opening, trying to get his point across that his hardened flesh was hurting to the point that gold, which was deathly lethal to vampires believe it or not, would feel like a tickle. In two point five seconds, moans and yells were suddenly heard as Yuugi sat down on Marik's purple/almost black erection while pulling Malik with him. There was no time for sweet love making since it had been almost a month since they had been like this.  
None fof them lasted long and soon all three of them came growling into each other's necks as they bit down and marked their mates once again. No one could move for a few minutes until they dislodged their fangs, and going again, this time Marik was in the middle.  
No one knows what happened to Anzu, but some say that after Atem became fully consumed by his darkness, she was his first victim. But her body was recovered, or what was left of it.

Turns out everything happens for a reason… And if you're silent, you might hear the sheer agony in the screams of Atem in Hell…

**Wasn't it decapitated?**  
Can you see me fascinated?  
You're the only thing I've damaged  
What you get to be mismanaged 

**Love song for the dear departed**  
Head stone for the broken hearted  
Hours to kill  
Or flowers to steal 

**Head trip for the mortal earthbound**  
One sip of the blood that I found  
Lying here  
I'm dying here 

**Dying here**  
Dying here  
Dying here 

**Don't bring me daffodils**  
Bring a bouquet of pills  
See some geranium  
Cracked to the cranium 

**Protect me when you can**  
Respect me when I am  
Dying 

**Love song for the dear departed**  
Head stone for the broken hearted  
Hours to kill  
Or flowers to steal 

**Head trip for the mortal earthbound**  
One sip of the blood that I found  
Lying here  
I'm dying here 

**Love song for the dear departed**  
Head stone for the broken hearted  
Hours to kill  
Or flowers to steal 

**Head trip for the mortal earthbound**  
One sip of the blood that I found  
Lying here  
I'm dying here


End file.
